helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!
|type = Single |artist = Buono! |album = Buono!2 |released = May 14, 2008 June 18, 2008 (Single V) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD single, CD+DVD, Single V, digital download |length = 15:53 |label = |producer = Takigawa Hiroshi |Last = Ren'ai♥Rider 2nd single (2008) |Next = Gachinko de Ikou! 4th single (2008) }} Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! is Buono!'s 3rd single. The single was released on May 14, 2008 in two editions: regular and limited. The Single V was released on June 18, 2008. "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" was used as the 3rd ending theme of the anime Shugo Chara!, while the coupling track "Minna Daisuki" was used as the 2nd opening theme. This single sold 36,675 copies and peaked at #4 on the weekly Oricon charts. The single V peaked at #8 on the weekly Oricon charts and sold 6,445 copies. Tracklist CD #Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! #Minna Daisuki (みんなだいすき; I Love Everyone) #Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! (Instrumental) #Minna Daisuki (Instrumental) Limited Edition DVD #PV・Jacket Setsuei Making Part.1 (ＰＶ・ジャケット撮影メイキングＰａｒｔ．１) Single V #Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! (Music Clip) #Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! (Close Up Version) #Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! (Dance Shot Version) #Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! (Band Version) #PV・Jacket Satsuei Making Part.2 (ＰＶ・ジャケット撮影メイキングＰａｒｔ．２) Featured Members *Tsugunaga Momoko *Natsuyaki Miyabi *Suzuki Airi Single Information ;Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! *Lyrics: Iwasato Yuuho *Composition: Inoue Shinjiroh *Arrangement and Guitar: Nishikawa Susumu *Drums: Muraishi Masayuki *Bass: Mikuzuki Chiharu *Programming: Nakayama Nobuhiko *Keyboards: eji *Harp: Tanaka Koei *Chorus: Kubota Kaoru *Dance Choreography: Nishida Isseihttps://twitter.com/NutsBoss/status/264737267585777664 *Music Video: Inoue Tsuyoshi ;Minna Daisuki *Lyrics: C.Piece *Composition: AKIRASTAR *Arrangement, Programming, and Keyboards: Abe Jun *Bass: Kawasaki Teppei *Guitar: Yasuo=MAX=Kijima *Saxophone: Suzuki Akio *Chorus: Kubota Kaoru TV Performances *2008.05.15 MUSIC JAPAN *2008.05.16 Ongaku Senshi MUSIC FIGHTER Concert Performances ;Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! *Berryz Kobo & ℃-ute Nakayoshi Battle Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Berryz Kamen vs Cutie Ranger~ *Hello! Project 2008 Summer Wonderful Hearts Kouen ~Hishochi de Date Itashima SHOW~ *Buono! Kessei 1 Shuunen Kinen FC Special Live ~Rock'n Buono!~ *Buono! Live 2009 ~Hybrid ☆ Punch~ *Buono! Live ~Rock'n Buono!~ 2 *Buono! First Live 2009 ~Winter Festa~ *We are Buono! Buono! LIVE TOUR 2010 *Buono! Live Tour 2010 ~Rock'n Buono!~ 3 *Buono! Live 2011 winter ~Re;Buono!~ *Buono! Live Tour 2011 summer ~Rock'n Buono!~ 4 *Buono! LIVE 2012 “R・E・A・L” *PIZZA-LA Presents Buono! Delivery LIVE 2012 ~Ai wo Otodoke!~ *℃-ute (910) no Hi Special Concert 2014 Thank You BeriKyuu! in Nippon Budokan *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2015 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Buono! Festa 2016 *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2016 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Buono! Live 2017 ~Pienezza!~ *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 12gatsu ~Mikan~ - Kishimoto Yumeno, Asakura Kiki, Yonemura Kirara ;Minna Daisuki *Buono! Kessei 1 Shuunen Kinen FC Special Live ~Rock'n Buono!~ *Buono! Live 2009 ~Hybrid ☆ Punch~ *We are Buono! Buono! LIVE TOUR 2010 *Buono! LIVE 2012 “R・E・A・L” *Buono! Live 2017 ~Pienezza!~ (part of a medley) *Country Girls LIVE2018 ~Minazuki!~ - Country Girls Oricon Chart Positions ;Single Daily & Weekly Ranking ;Yearly Ranking Total reported sales: 36,675 ;Single V Total reported sales: 6,445 Trivia *This is the last single with Natsuyaki Miyabi as the center. Videos Buono! - Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! (MV) (Band Ver.) 080426 Buono! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! CM References External Links *Discography: **Single: Hello! Project **Single V: Hello! Project, Pony Canyon *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!, Minna Daisuki cs:Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Category:2008 Singles Category:Buono! Singles Category:English Name Single Category:Shugo Chara! Themes Category:3 Members Line-Up Category:2008 DVDs Category:Buono! DVDs Category:2008 Single Vs Category:Theme Songs Category:Highest Ranking Single